Modern search engines, and search engine tools such as browser toolbars, typically provide query suggestions for query prefixes. For example, if a user enters the prefix mon, the search engine can suggest one or more queries having the prefix mon, such as money, monkey, monster, and so on. Typically, the search engine generates the suggested query terms by referencing a table of prefixes. For example, the table can contain a row entry for the prefix mon containing possible queries having the prefix mon. A description of a system for providing query suggestion can be found at http://www.suggestexplorer.com/about.html, for example.